1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of concealment, and more particularly to a portable, collapsible stand for holding and supporting natural foliage (tree branches, etc.) for use as camouflage for the hunter or observer of wild game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hunters have long realized the importance of concealing themselves from game which is being hunted, and/or other potentially dangerous animals. More recently, increased interest in photographing or merely observing wild animals in their natural habitats, has led to the further development of camouflage of various types. While hunters (and others) may make use of various scents or other effects in an effort to conceal themselves from animals, perhaps the most important type of camouflage or concealment, is that achieved by visual means.
Accordingly, hunters have developed innumerable visual camouflage techniques, ranging from merely concealing oneself behind some natural cover (trees, brush, rocks, etc.), to wearing animal skins or constructing a blind of natural materials. One problem with such inanimate visual camouflage, is that its location is fixed and cannot be moved as the hunter or observer seeks a more advantageous position or follows the game as it moves. Many hunters or observers will cut and deploy natural foliage to form a makeshift blind at their location. While the foliage forming such a temporary blind is readily movable, it does not necessarily provide a realistic appearance. Also, it may be difficult to imbed the cut ends of the branches and twigs into the underlying surface, if the surface is hard or rocky. Thus, the hunter or observer merely lays the foliage in place upon the underlying surface, with the generally horizontal orientation of the branches providing an appearance quite unlike their natural appearance as a living plant.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a portable stand for holding and supporting a plurality of natural foliage branches in a reasonably realistic array, in order to provide realistic camouflage for a hunter or wildlife observer. The present stand is quite portable, with the foliage support portion folding compactly against the flat base for storage when not in use. The present device is quite compact when folded, for convenient portability.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,151,192 issued on Mar. 21, 1939 to David H. Crosser, titled xe2x80x9cFlower And Candle Holder,xe2x80x9d describes a device comprising a base with a plurality of elongated spirally formed flower and candle supporting members of resilient material having their lower end portions embedded in the base and extending divergently upwardly and outwardly therefrom. The spring-like candle holder members of the Crosser device are deployed in a generally circular pattern about the circular horizontal base of the device, rather than forming a fan-like pattern disposed generally in a single vertical plane, as is the case with the foliage holding elements of the present camouflage holder. In any event, the Crosser device is not foldable for convenient portability and storage, as is the case with the present camouflage holder invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,504 issued on May 8, 1962 to Kathleen V. Cronin, titled xe2x80x9cTree Branch Holder,xe2x80x9d describes a bracket for securing additional branches to the trunk of a tree, as in an artificially constructed Christmas tree or the like. The Cronin device comprises a sleeve having a substantially closed end with an opposite open end for receiving a tree branch or the like. The closed end has a screw hole therethrough for attaching the device to the trunk of a tree. The opposite open end includes a series of barbs therearound for gripping a branch. The Cronin device is only capable of holding one branch at a time and the only support is provided by screw attachment to another branch, unlike the plural branch support provided by the present camouflage stand invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,852 issued on Jul. 13, 1965 to Fred A. Murrmann, titled xe2x80x9cBlind Holder,xe2x80x9d describes an elongate, hollow tube having a plurality of apertures at spaced longitudinal and circumferential locations. Individual plant stalks, branches or the like may be inserted randomly through opposed passages in the tube. The tubes may be suspended from hooks to hang from the gunwale of a boat or about the waist of a hunter, etc. However, the Murrmann holder does not provide any means of positively anchoring the device to the underlying surface, as provided by the present camouflage holder. Moreover, the Murrmann device is relatively bulky, due to the length(s) of the tube(s). The present device provides a very compact base with a folding support extending therefrom, with the support also having a compact size due to the radial array of branch holders extending therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,441 issued on Mar. 21, 1989 to Charles F. Kepley, titled xe2x80x9cCamouflage Device For Hunter""s Seat,xe2x80x9d describes an extension for attaching to the foot rest of a conventional tree stand, as used by hunters and wildlife photographers, etc. The extension has an elongate crossmember extending therefrom, with the crossmember having a series of sockets therein for holding cut shrubbery or the like for camouflage. The elongate crossmember presents the same storage problems as the elongate tubes of the ""852 Murrmann U.S. Patent discussed immediately above. As noted above, the present camouflage holder with its folding, radially disposed branch holder, provides an extremely compact device for convenient transport and storage when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,052 issued on Aug. 6, 1991 to Joe E. Crisp et al., titled xe2x80x9cClamp Assembly System,xe2x80x9d describes a system for supporting camouflage around a hunter using a tree stand. The Crisp et al. clamp assembly comprises a series of clamps which are screwed to the wooden tree stand seat, with each clamp having adjustable jaws for securing a tree branch or the like therein. Each of the jaws is arcuately adjustable for orienting the branch held therein, as desired. The Crisp et al. clamps are each separate units, capable of holding only a single branch each. Moreover, they must be assembled to a tree stand seat, board, or other suitable support, whereas the branch holders of the present camouflage holder are integrated with and foldably attached to the base structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,487 issued on May 13, 1997 to John S. Huber, titled xe2x80x9cFixture For Camouflage,xe2x80x9d describes a device formed of a single, short length of thin wall tubing or conduit, etc. The tube is flattened in the center with the two ends then bent to form a generally V-shaped configuration, with the two arms extending from the flattened center portion. A bolt or the like is inserted through the crease between the two arms at the apex of the V, for securing the device to another structure as desired. The Huber camouflage holder is only capable of holding two branches, whereas the present holder can hold a much larger number of branches. Moreover, the Huber device must be immovably attached to another structure for support, while the present branch holder includes a base to which the branch holder portion is foldably attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,403 issued on Sep. 23, 1997 to Michael M. Belcher et. al., titled xe2x80x9cHunting Blind Adapted To Be Mounted In A Tree,xe2x80x9d describes a generally cylindrical frame having an open top and bottom, with the sides of the frame being covered by a fabric sheet camouflage material. The Belcher et al. device can be disassembled for storage and transport, and includes various features providing for adjustability. However, the Belcher et al. blind does not provide any means for supporting natural tree or shrubbery branches, as provided by the present camouflage holder.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 402,170 issued on Dec. 8, 1998 to D. Blake Cox, titled xe2x80x9cTree Limb Holder,xe2x80x9d illustrates a device comprising a central cylindrical tube with a pair of tubes branching angularly therefrom. The central tube includes a screw extending from one end thereof. No base, either fixed or folding, is shown with the Cox design, and moreover, the number of branches which may be supported by the Cox holder is limited in comparison to the present camouflage holder invention.
British Patent Publication No. 2,167,168 published on May 21, 1986 to John R. Poiner, titled xe2x80x9cSupporting Camouflage Net,xe2x80x9d describes a device having a generally convex support surface with a mounting socket extending therebelow and a series of gripping pins extending upwardly therefrom. The device is adapted for placement upon the end of a support pole, with the pins penetrating the relatively coarse camouflage material to hold it in place. The Poiner device cannot be adapted for use as a holder for a plurality of tree or shrubbery branches, as provided by the present invention.
Canadian Patent Publication No. 1,319,878 published on Jul. 6, 1993 to Edward O. Horsmann, titled xe2x80x9cHunting Blind Structure,xe2x80x9d describes a game bird hunting blind having a flattened cylindrical shape. The Horsmann device is completely closed, but includes a series of openable panels. No means is provided for holding any natural tree or shrubbery branches or the like, as provided by the present camouflage holder invention. The size of the Horsmann blind and its frame results in a relatively heavy and bulky structure even when folded, precluding convenient carriage and storage of the device when it is not in use.
Finally, International Patent Publication No. WO 97/05351 published on Feb. 13, 1997 to Vincent G. Coory et al., titled xe2x80x9cA Shelter,xe2x80x9d describes a portable hunting shelter which can be readily erected and secured over a ground surface to provide camouflage for a hunter. The device comprises a generally trapezoidal frame about which a fabric camouflage sheet is secured. The top of the device remains open. No means is provided for securing one or more branches of natural shrubbery thereto, as provided by the present camouflage stand. The shelter of the Coory et al. International Patent Publication is thus more closely related to the blinds of the ""878 Canadian Patent Publication and ""403 U.S. Patent, both discussed further above, than to the present camouflage holder invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present portable camouflage stand provides concealment for observation of wildlife by sportsmen, hunters, birdwatchers, wildlife photographers, outdoorsmen, and any other persons who enjoy nature and the environment. The present camouflage stand is collapsible and portable, providing camouflage to its user by attaching branches of recently cut, fresh local flora into a temporary structure resembling a natural bush or shrub. The present camouflage stand invention includes a generally flat base with a generally flat and semicircular camouflage holder plate foldably hinged thereto. The camouflage holder includes a series of sockets in a radial array, with each socket providing for the insertion of a tree branch or the like therein. The branches or limbs may be cut on site for insertion into the sockets. The resulting array of branches presents a realistic natural appearance, while deploying the bases of the branches in a single plane to allow the hunter, photographer, etc. to aim his or her rifle or camera through the branches for an unobstructed shot.
The base of the device includes a passage at each end thereof, for the insertion of a spike or other similar pin therethrough for anchoring the device to the ground. When the present camouflage stand is to be deployed, the user need only unfold the branch holder from the base, drive the spikes or pins into the ground to anchor the device as desired, cut a series of live foliage branches, and insert them into the sockets of the branch holder to provide realistic camouflage for hunting, photography, etc.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a new and improved portable stand for natural camouflage materials, such as shrubbery, tree branches, and the like.
It is a further object of the invention to provide effective camouflage having a natural and realistic appearance, which closely resembles adjacent flora.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a camouflage stand including a flat base with a generally flat camouflage holder portion foldably and hingedly secured thereto.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a series of branch holder sockets in the camouflage holder portion, with the branch holder sockets deployed radially in a single plane.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a camouflage stand having a base which includes passages therethrough for positively anchoring the device to the underlying surface by means of a pair of spikes or the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.